La main dans le pantalon
by arghument
Summary: Celle où Derek tente de gérer ses envies très peu catholiques alors que Stiles le ramène vers Beacon Hill. One Shot.


**LA MAIN DANS LE PANTALON**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** Rien à moi !

 **RATING :** T (mention de sesk (blink and you miss it), possible abus de « putain », mention de pensées pas très joyeuses)

 **RESUME :** Celle où Derek tente de gérer ses envies très peu catholiques alors que Stiles le ramène vers Beacon Hill. One Shot.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Derek a bien envie de mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Stiles. Mais Stiles conduit, et si Derek a bien envie de mettre sa main dans le pantalon de Stiles, il a aussi bien envie que Stiles ne les envoie pas dans le décor d'un coup de volant surpris.

Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Stiles de toute façon. Il avait surgi devant la porte de l'appartement qu'occupait Derek à Macapá, l'avant-veille. Il était foutrement sexy et échevelé, et n'avait pas daigné expliquer à Derek comment il l'avait retrouvé. (Derek aurait bien voulu le savoir, par ce qu'il avait pris un soin particulier à ne pas être traçable après son départ de Beacon Hill). La première chose qu'il avait dit à Derek, avant même que celui-ci ait le temps de se demander pourquoi il était là, était « Tu dois revenir avec moi jusqu'à Beacon Hill ». Derek n'appréciait aucune partie de cette phrase, alors il avait grogné et dit que c'était hors de question. Stiles l'avait regardé d'un ai peu impressionné, et, avant que Derek n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il était passé devant lui pour rentrer dans son appartement et était venu se vautrer dans son canapé. Derek aurait dû s'offusquer devant si peu de gêne, se mettre en colère et virer Stiles manu militari de son salon, mais c'était _Stiles_ , et Erica avait déjà raison, presque deux années auparavant. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Stiles.

Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, Stiles avait dit en parcourant du regard le salon de Derek. J'ai quitté cette putain de ville i peine deux mois et on me force déjà à y retourner pour sauver ma peau.

Derek avait haussé un sourcil à la nouvelle. Comme ça, Stiles s'était tiré aussi. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Stiles ne l'avait pas eu facile non plus. (Personne ne l'avait eu facile à vrai dire)

— Mais bon, avait continué Stiles. C'est risquer ma peau pour éviter que tous les gens que j'aime perde la leur. (Il s'était tourné vers Derek.) C'est vraiment horrible apparemment.

Ça l'a toujours été, Stiles, avait dit Derek.

Stiles lui avait jeté un regard fatigué, mais avait hoché la tête, comme pour lui accorder celle-là. Derek avait froncé les sourcils. Stiles n'aurait pas fait ça, _avant._ Il aurait fait une remarque sarcastique, et Derek l'aurait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, bras croisés. Mais, Stiles devait être différent maintenant. Plus mature peut-être. Plus sombre aussi, sûrement.

Derek se demandait parfois ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti. Stiles tout entier semblait dire que tout n'avait pas été rose. Que rien n'avait était rose.

— J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi, avait repris Stiles avec un sourire malicieux, et Derek avait eu un aperçu du Stiles d'avant, le Stiles d'avant même le Nogitsune. Quelque chose qui devrait te persuader de revenir, si tu ne l'es pas déjà.

Derek lui avait lancé un regard intéressé, même s'il doutait fortement que Stiles ait un argument suffisant pour le convaincre de retourner dans cette putain de ville.

— J'ai entendu dire, avait lentement dit Stiles, semblant se délecter de l'expression faciale de Derek, qu'il y aurait une rumeur comme quoi il semblerait que…

— Stiles, l'avait coupé Derek avec une once d'impatience.

Stiles l'avait regardé d'un air sérieux avant de lâcher sa bombe :

— Isaac et Jackson sont à Beacon Hill.

/

/

Le lendemain, Derek est assis sur le siège passager de la vielle Jeep de Stiles, prêt à faire avec lui les 15 heures de voiture (1) qui les séparent de Beacon Hill pendant que Derek réfrène comme il le peut ses envies pas très catholiques.

Stiles est mignon quand même, il songe en le regardant discrètement. C'est assez injuste, de se dire qu'il a peut-être enfin assez d'audace pour dire quelque chose à Stiles, après un temps certain à avoir un faible pour lui, pile le jour où ils roulent allègrement vers une mort possible, et du moins de graves blessures quasi certaines.

« Le boss final », comme l'a appelé Stiles. Même si Derek a un doute, il espère qu'il est vraiment final, histoire qu'on ne le force plus à retourner dans cette ville de malheur.

/

/

Deux heures plus tard, Derek a fait une sieste de trois bons quarts d'heures et il s'est un peu résigné. Beacon Hill est un putain d'aimant. A évènements horribles et cataclysmiques dans un premier temps, à Derek ensuite. Derek peut essayer tant qu'il veut de s'en éloigner à tout jamais, une force incompréhensible (Cora, Stiles, la disparition de sa sœur…) l'y fera revenir. Beacon Hill est un putain de trou noir. Voilà. Un trou noir, songe Derek, satisfait de trouver les bons mots.

Il espère qu'Isaac ne va pas mourir. De ce que Stiles lui a dit, la situation est tellement apocalyptique que même ce vieux con de Gérard est plus ou moins de leur côté. A ce rythme-là, Derek ne s'étonnerait qu'à peine de voir de gros nuages noirs et vrombissants d'éclairs surplomber toute la ville, et uniquement la ville.

Il fait mentalement une liste de trucs qu'il aimerait qu'il se passe avant sa mort prochaine dans les griffes d'un ennemi dont il ne connait même pas la nature.

1- Isaac survit

2- Les gamins de la meute de Scott, dont Stiles lui a touché un mot, restent dans un état mental et physique acceptable (ce sont des GOSSES. Ils ont quoi, 15 ans ? Ils ne méritent pas ça. Enfin, personne ne mérite ça, mais ces gosses ? Encore moins.)

3- Aucune de ses ex maléfiques ne réapparait (il pensait Kate morte, et pourtant.)

Il jette un coup d'œil à Stiles et ajoute avec peut-être un brin d'espoir :

4- Il met sa main dans le pantalon de Stiles. Ou sa langue dans sa bouche.

— Je ne veux pas tellement mourir, il dit soudainement, d'un ton égal.

Les mâchoires de Stiles se crispent.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, gros idiot de Sourwolf.

Derek n'est pas convaincu, mais il ne réplique pas. Il secoue la tête, et se demande si les soldats qui vont au front ressentent ça. Peut-être qu'il va mourir. Peut-être que des personnes dont il se soucie vont mourir. Et si les autres meurent, et pas lui ? Est-ce que ça vaudra vraiment le coup de continuer ? Il se demande à quel point ce type de pensée est lié à sa dépression. Si le fait qu'il ne va pas particulièrement bien (même s'il va un peu mieux qu'avant) nourri ce genre de choses. Il secoue la tête à nouveau. Se concentre sur le positif. Sur le fait qu'il va revoir Isaac (et Jackson aussi, et tout le reste de la meute, bien sûr, mais surtout Isaac). Ça lui tire presque un sourire.

Isaac. Stiles. Le positif. Son esprit vagabonde un peu, et lui reviennent en mémoire les odeurs que dégageaient parfois Stiles quand il était près de lui. Il décide de prendre les trois jours de vie sentimentale qu'il lui reste en main. Elle ne sera peut-être ainsi pas catastrophique de bout en bout. Et puis, il n'aura peut-être pas le temps de le regretter ensuite. Comme, ouais, il va peut-être mourir.

— Il y a un truc que j'aimerai faire, il dit tranquillement, en ignorant vaillamment son cœur qui s'est mis à tressauter à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Il espère qu'il ne va pas venir lui transpercer les côtes. Est-ce que Stiles l'entend, son cœur ? Derek dirait que oui.

— Mmh, fait Stiles, avec un regard en biais vers Derek.

— Mettre ma main dans ton pantalon, dit Derek. J'aimerai mettre ma main dans ton pantalon.

Stiles freine brusquement en jurant (« Putain ! Derek !), et Derek se rend compte que les considérations sur la sécurité routière si chère à son cœur à peine cinq minutes plus tôt se sont envolées. Et très haut. Mais, en même temps, aurait-il pu prévoir que Stiles allait manquer de provoquer un accident en entendant ça ? Mince. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le prévoir. Derek se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

Il regarde Stiles se taire pendant une vingtaine de seconde, le temps de s'assurer qu'ils ne finissent pas encastrés dans la voiture jaune derrière eux.

— Putain Derek, répète Stiles, et il jette de petits regards à Derek. Tu ne peux pas juste dire des trucs comme ça.

Ça fait sourire Derek l'idée que Stiles puisse lui donner des leçons de bienséance. Stiles, l'hyperactif incontrôlable qui n'a jamais semblé avoir de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Stiles interprète visiblement mal son sourire, et se rembrunit.

— Surtout si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule. Je sais bien qu'on risque de mourir et tout, et que ça t'angoisse. Tu n'es pas tout seul, à avoir peur de crever, et j'en ai pas la moindre envie non plus. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi comme ça. Surtout que j'ai réussi à gérer mon crush pour toi en silence pendant un petit bout de temps, alors pas besoin de venir raviver les choses, je m'en passerai bien hein.

Derek fronce les sourcils, même si a l'intérieur il sourit un peu (beaucoup). « Crush » qu'à dit Stiles. Il a aussi utilisé le passé composé, mais Derek décide que ce n'est pas important.

— Je ne me moquais pas de toi, il dit vaillamment. J'étais sérieux. Vraiment sérieux.

Stiles lui jette un regard perçant avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

— Vraiment sérieux, répète Stiles, et il lui jette à nouveau une œillade.

Derek hoche vigoureusement la tête.

— D'accord, il dit avec un sourire.

Derek s'en autorise un également, un peu idiot peut-être, par ce que Stiles sourit, et que c'est sûrement bon signe, non ?

/

/

Ils s'arrêtent à l'aire d'autoroute suivante, et, ouais, c'est vraiment bon signe. Derek peut rapidement barrer quelque chose de sa liste. (Stiles avouera un peu plus tard que lui aussi le peut), et la perspective d'une possible mort prochaine s'éloigne d'eux pour un moment. Quand ils reprennent la route, un peu crades mais un peu heureux, Derek s'autorise à penser que peut-être, toutes leurs forces combinées feront le poids, et que, ensuite, lui et Stiles pourront s'appliquer à barrer d'autres choses sur d'autres listes.

* * *

(1) Entre Macapá (une ville brésilienne au Nord du pays) et San Francisco, il y a plus de 8000 km à vol d'oiseau. Stiles roule donc à plus de 500 km/h. Et oui. (La vérité, c'est que je suis totalement nulle en géographie et que je n'avais absolument pas réalisé les distances pharaoniques qui séparaient n'importe quelle ville brésilienne de la Californie en écrivant ça. Encore une qui fait bien ses recherches! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ceci étant une fiction, la distance séparant San Francisco et Macapá sera ici de, disons, 1000 km et quelques , puisque j'en ai envie.)

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! :)


End file.
